I know we're cool
by Marie Z
Summary: And after all we have been through I know we are cool.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This fic was inspired by a song by Gwen Stefani, I know we're cool…and something that happened to me totally different from what happens in this fic but similar to it in a weird and twisted way…So anyway on with the story.

I curled my hand around the woman's beside me. She turned to look at me as if she wanted me to reassure her that everything was ok for the last time. And for another time indeed I did, giving her one of my so well-known grins. She smiled but hers wasn't even just as confident.

Her long blond hair was falling delicately on her back, her eyes were shining with happiness (Harry had indeed defeated Voldermort) and she couldn't help and feel more relieved and careless than ever. But I could feel her thin fingers between my own getting sweaty and it was impossible to overlook her occasional tripping over her own foot – she never ever tripped.

She was i really i/ nervous, I could tell. And I didn't quite blame her, this was something that even me myself would be nervous about a few months before. But not anymore. Because now, there was something else in my life that could ease my nervousness and could make me calmer than ever, make me feel loved and be able to love back.

Because now, there was that girl beside me in my life that could fill in the gap Hermione had left in my heart and not only that. She could fascinate me with her way of thinking, her weird ways of dealing with things which for some unknown reason always worked. And her smile. That was what I loved about her more. Her huge smile was so bright and loving and simply happy that it could make my day.

And this incredible smile belonged to the most amazing girl in the world, the one and only, Luna Lovegood.

As I said before, Harry had defeated Voldermort and every single wizard in the world was celebrating. And so Mum had organized a small celebration at the Burrow too. By small I just mean a couple of hundred people. And surprisingly enough, almost all of them showed up.

And of course I did too. But not alone. With my fiancée, Luna. We got engaged just a week ago and planned to get married in summer. However we hadn't told anybody as a war wasn't exactly the perfect time for weddings. We decided to wait until the perfect moment. And the moment had come.

Everyone I could think of was there. My family, my friends, Order of the Phoenix members, people I had fought with during these past five years, people I had saved, people I had been saved by so many times, people I had been through so many things with, but mostly, people I loved and knew would be happy for me.

This included Hermione. Of course. Which was the reason Luna was so nervous before… and now, that was for sure, she just tried to cover it up a little better.

Well if I ever wrote a book about my life, the longer chapter would definitely be about Hermione. Because there were so many things I would need to say about her in order to give the reader a complete picture about our relationship. If I had to describe it with one word I would say complicated. And that was the truth. What we had may had been so beautiful and true and we may have loved each other so much that it hurt sometimes, but the whole thing was complicated. It was Hermione that I was dating after all.

We were together for a whole year. Our seventh year at Hogwarts. And it had been the best school year ever, we were in love and everyone could see that. Actually, everyone could see that even before we got together, everyone but us. "Honestly", Ginny used to tease her, "how could people consider you the brightest witch of your age? Everyone with half a brain could see the sparks there!" Yeah…that was typical Ginny. Eventually our arguments ceased and everyone could breathe again and be around us without begging us to stop "another totally ridiculous fight".

But after that, real war started. And with that the problems in our relationship. All the stress and the sadness and the adrenaline just had to go somewhere. So we got it out on one another. Which was certainly no solution but seemed good at the time. When the fighting got unbearable and being with each other was practically impossible, we broke up. Instead of just talking and trying to make it work. Of course it wasn't the right thing to do, just the easy one.

It has been five years since then, four of which I've been mourning my lost love. The last one however… I found myself a new one. Or in fact, she found me. She ran into me one day, saw that I wasn't all that fine as I was saying and just sat with me, beared with me, even saw me crying and I've never done that before in front of a woman because of the whole men-don't-cry thing.

She wasted her time comforting me and I was grateful for that. But what's more she made me understand that there was indeed life even after Hermione – I half expected to die after her – and I was able to dream again and much more make my dreams come true, imagine again, live again.

And when her father got killed by some Death Eaters, after chasing them like crazy, hunting them down for three days and finally killing them myself, it was my turn to comfort her. And I did. That night, I kissed Luna.

We knocked on the door and she squeezed my hand subconsciously.

Well, yeah, she was kinda scared – or should I say terrified – of the encounter that was to come. Not with my parents of course, no, she had already met them and they really liked her. Both of them, quite an achievement I should say. It was the other meeting, the one with Hermione she was afraid of.

You may think that she was overreacting a bit. But, hey, what woman doesn't? Apart from that she had reasons to. I had opened my heart to her and told her things that even Harry didn't know, feelings and thoughts that I would rather die than tell anybody. But I told Luna. Somehow, she managed to make me trust her.

So maybe, just maybe, seeing her would make all of them rise up again inside me and…I don't know what she was thinking. What would I do? Dumb her and then ask Hermione to marry me instead or something? Luna told me even that once. So yeah, women can get i really i/ crazy.

I do believe that she underestimates herself. She can't honestly think that I am with her and I still love Hermione. Right? What can I say? As I said before women can get crazy. And I was determined to prove her wrong. I would meet Hermione, talk to her and show to Luna that it was her that I loved and not Hermione.

And guess who chose the exact moment to show up. Yup, you guessed right, Hermione. And she was not alone but with some other guy I didn't seem to know. But Luna on the other hand, put on a bright smile and went on to greet him.

"Hey, Mike! How are you? I haven't seen you for ages! Hello, Hermione."

I exchanged a confused glance with Hermione who wasted no time and tried to introduce us.

"Hey everyone… Err Mike, this is Ron and you obviously know Luna…"

"Oh yeah, Mike works at the magazine. By the way, great article last week, Mike! But I still think your best one was the one about Sirius being a singer, I loved it!"

By then I was left speechless, my mouth was open and I was just staring in astonishment. Hermione…dating someone working at the Quibbler? This was insane! Oh whatever…it's not like I cared.

I could see Hermione was a little tense too. Well, that's new, I thought.

"So…nice to meet you Mike, shall we go inside then?" I asked. I had started to get cold and much more importantly, hungry.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" the brunette asked grinning at me.

"Yeah well…" I answered.

"Typical Ron. Nice to see you haven't changed!"

And so we went inside. The evening went on and on as everyone was drinking, eating and chatting happily. I got together with all my old friends, whom I hadn't seen for years. And as the clock showed twelve o'clock I rose and asked for everyone's attention.

"Can I have your attention please? Thank you. I have something very important to tell you and I want to share my happiness with you all. So hmmm, I was never good at speeches and such so I'll just burst it out." I paused to clear my throat. Everyone was staring expectantly at me. I met Hermione's stare. Piercing as always, like she could see right through you. You know, sometimes I really thought she could.

"Luna and I are getting married this summer."

There. I said it.

That moment I felt like someone had pressed the pause button in a secret video machine. Everything seemed to go too slow. Hermione's stare deepening on me, burning through me. And then she nodded. It was even less than a nod, she barely moved her head approving it. Approving me! (she never ever did that).

And so I knew we were cool. After all we had been through we could still be friends, and much more be around each other without fighting literally all the time, supporting each other. And what we had will always be one of my favorite memories because it was simply beautiful. But not enough. And if she was happy for me, I'll be happy for her (even if she was with that guy that wrote Sirius was a singer).

The play button was pressed again on the secret video machine and everyone started clapping and congratulating me. Luna came to me with that angel-like smile on her face and kissed me softly on the lips. God, those kisses.

I hugged her tightly and glanced at Hermione for one last time over Luna's back. She was smiling next that Mike who actually seemed to be a nice guy. They seemed to be happy. No, you know what, they were happy. Because they deserved it, Hermione deserved it. We all did.

And I was just happy to know that after all we had been through, we were cool.

A/N: Dedicated to one person who was there for me and after all that was done and said, he stayed cool. So, thanks.


End file.
